Traidor
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Por que a los ojos de Sirius, Severus Snape siempre será un traidor. Por que su sangre hiede a cadáveres, su cuerpo exuda rancidez; y en su mirada está el reflejo de su "Amo y señor". Es un regalo, pese a que no soy aficionada. SB/SS -SLASH-


Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic no heterosexual que hago. Pese a que no tengo mucha experiencia (por ser el primero) quiero aventurarme, y hacer una pequeña prueba. Bien, luego de dicho esto; indicaré todo lo que compete a este fan fic.

Uno: Espero críticas constructivas, "sobre el fic" no sobre el autor. Sólo aspectos netamente técnicos.

Dos: Está dedicado (Cuando no) Para unas queridas amigas mías a las que estimo lo suficiente; como para ofrecerles esto pese a que apeste o no. Ellas son, MariSeverus (Mi querida nena, seguí así con tus fan fics ¡Tú puedes!) Alejandra (Sos el clon de M'S; así que por eso y muchas otras cosas éste va para ti también) Lady Adry (Siempre al pendiente de mi) Nins (¿Qué puedo decir que ya no sepa? Se le estima mucho) Isthar Neko (sí, ya has aparecido en la mitad de mis fan fics. Se le aprecia mucho) Silver Tongue (¡La quiero!)

Y por último, destaco que es un Sirius B/Severus S. Muchos saludos, nos veremos próximamente tal vez.

S's Lady.

* * *

**TRAIDOR:**

Un suspiro de frustración, es el único sonido dentro de aquella enorme y sórdida casa. Se enfrenta a una suave sonrisa que cruza el pasillo. Pies resonando en las ya enmohecidas tablas de madera; descoloridas y manchadas. Hay una sensación densa en el ambiente, hay rencillas entre ambos; desde el comienzo del tiempo. Desde que eran unos pequeños e inocentes niños; desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en aquel tren. Ambos han perdido lo que más amaban, y se culpan entre sí.

El intercambio de miradas de antipatía no tardan; en cernirse sobre sus rostros. El primero, delgado y cetrino; muestra al mundo las marcas de un sufrimiento que lleva años. Sus negras y oscuras orbes pasan sin disimulo a través de cada pared y finalmente sobre él. Ambos han envejecido ya, ambos ya son otra cosa. A ambos les va bastante mal. Él es un Mortífago, que brinca de bando en bando; con un precio estándar por su cabeza. El otro, es un expresidiario fugitivo, que también se oculta. ¿Es lo único en común?

Frente a él está la sombra, que una vez creyó espantar. No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo una gran masa oscura que se mueve furtivamente. Sigue siendo una asquerosa y grasienta masa andante. Los años habrán hecho su trabajo biológico de hacerle madurar, de cambiar su aspecto físico; pero eso no era suficiente para él.

Se ríe de sí mismo, cómo si él se viese mucho mejor. Ambos bajo la sombra de culpas que no les pertenecen; bueno a él no le pertenece ninguna. Cada una de las arrugas en su contraparte, era seguramente; la maldición de la culpa. La maldición de haber destruido todos sus sueños. Quejicus, siempre inmiscuyéndose; siempre intentando frustrar sus planes. ¡Pero no había plan alguno! ¡Sólo eran unos muchachos idiotas que, se divertían a cuesta suya! ¿Tanto dolor sentía, como para hacer semejante imbecilidad? Bueno, estaba hablando de Severus Snape.

Sus blancas manos, aquellas manos desnudas se posan sobre una de las paredes en la cocina. Sonríe, al observar el polvo sobre ella y luego; la sacude con un gesto desagradable. ¿Es que Dumbledore no podía pedir cosa peor? ¡Colaborar con alguien como él! Por supuesto, como no tenía que ser él quien; soportase sus ironías y crueldades. Sí, Severus Snape sabía muy bien cuales eran sus debilidades. La astucia se la había ganado espiándolos.

_"No es un traidor, yo confío plenamente en Severus Snape y hasta; podría poner mi vida en sus manos" _

- Hasta que nos volvemos a encontrar Black- Su voz como una suave caricia, las palabras brotan lentamente de sus labios; como si saboreara el momento- Quise ser yo, el primero en recibirte. ¿Cómo te has sentido, nuevamente en casa? Ya lo extrañabas me imagino.

Sabe todos los puntos de dolor en él, sabe que esas palabras evocan en él millones de recuerdos dolorosos. Estuvo con James allí una vez, Lily también. Todo eso, todo eso le duele aún.

- ¿Hay algo que necesites?- Replica, un tono brusco. Sus gestos corpóreos demuestran una profunda antipatía- Aún aquí, a sabiendas de lo que esto significa. Mi casa Quejicus, tú sabes qué significa.

Espera. Espera que esas palabras le recuerden; que le bañen de esas imágenes que a le atormentan constantemente. Ya no duerme, ya no desde que; no pudo huir junto a su amigo. Desde que lo que ambos más amaban se perdió, desde que Lily murió en sus manos; y lo decía por el simple hecho de haber tocado una sola vez a Harry Potter. Sus manos, ellas habían ardido ante la sombra de una pérdida tan dolorosa como esa; le recordaban que no debía tocarlo. Que había fracasado, que había fallado como padrino y como amigo.

- ¿Lo olvidas? ¿Tan pronto?- una sonrisa escueta sobre sus labios. Una nueva forma de demostrarle; que lo está disfrutando- Yo no olvidé, cuando tu querido ahijado te sacó de Hogwarths. ¿Qué él no te lo dijo?

- Decirme qué- respondió, las patas de su silla cayendo con un movimiento raudo.

- Que soy un miembro de la orden. Y justo, cuando yo creía que todo te lo informaban.

¡Asqueroso! ¡Rata inmunda peor que el mismo Peter Petigrew! Una nueva sonrisa que se transforma en una mueca de placer. Placer de verlo, de verlo hundirse; de ver que sienta que él a nadie le importa. Que ha quedado olvidado, como su amigo; en un montículo de tierra del que nadie se acuerda ya.

- Creo que Dumbledore, no puede tomar muy enserio; a alguien quien vive aún en casa de su madre. ¿Asustado Black? ¿Asustado de que a nadie ya, le interese tú opinión?

Lo mataría, con su varita al corazón; ¿Quién iba a enterarse? ¿Quién a preguntar por él? En realidad; ¿Quién iba a preguntar por sí mismo? Lo sabía, no era nadie ya; había muerto para todos. Por supuesto, a excepción de su ahijado Harry Potter que gracias a él; había encontrado una nueva luz en su vida. No era su padre, tampoco su madre; pero allí estaba.

- Bueno, al menos tienes a Potter; el único que parece creer que vales la pena. Es tan parecido a su padre, que debe de sentirse identificado contigo. Tan estúpido e inconciente, tan torpe y orgulloso. Todo un Potter me atrevo a decir.

Se levanta y aparta la silla que; cae violentamente al suelo. No volvería a insultar la memoria de su amigo, no volvería a escupir sobre su nombre ni a; humillar a su hijo. No mientras él viviese.

Su varita se alza con violencia, pero por un corto instante; le parece que Snape ha venido precisamente para eso. No se inmuta, sus ojos se entrecierran mientras; la varita sale perezosamente de su bolsillo. Sirius es un gran contendiente, lo sabe; y sabe que puede salir mal librado de ello. Pero no, él no le tiene miedo; no a un sarnoso perro con malas pulgas. Evocará en él todos esos recuerdos con los que una vez; pudo doblegarlo. Mirada tóxica que se alza mientras el segundo camina con pasos apresurados hacia él. Espera que le duela, que su sangre se hiele lentamente ante el ideal de muerte.

_"Perrito faldero de Lucius" _

_"Hablando de perros" _

La varita se golpea contra su pecho. El pecho desnudo de Black siquiera tiembla, es mucho más alto que él; es mucho más gallardo que él en sí. Siempre comedido, siempre un poseso en cuanto a; demostrar emociones. Pero Sirius sabe que le gusta, sabe que le fascina verlo de esa forma. Sí, Quejicus a veces viene a jugar con él. Y como un tonto, siempre cae en sus trampas. ¿Será por que no tiene otra forma de divertirse? ¿No tiene otra forma de pasar el momento, que no sea con Whiskey y un vaso a medio acabar?

Su sonrisa no desaparece, pese a que la mano de Sirius se va cerrando lentamente sobre su muñeca. Tiembla un poco, ante la fuerza que imprime, pero hasta entonces; no se ha apartado. Está pasmado, no sabe hacia donde huir. Está en su guarida, en su morada que sólo él conoce bien. Aunque ya había estado allí.

Su mano toca su pecho descubierto, intenta retirarla pero no se lo permite. La mirada de Sirius se posa sobre los enfurecidos y venenosos ojos de su contraparte. Ahora él sonríe, algo tan oscuro que emula perfectamente al hombre bajo él.

- Así se siente un corazón vivo. Lo que tú no tienes. Sólo eres la marioneta en el show de tu amo. ¿Recuerdas a Lily? Ella tenía uno como el mío, uno cándido, ella amaba a su hijo y tú se lo arrebataste. Dime, ¿Alguna vez sentiste eso? ¿Alguna vez sentiste en ti, su dolor? No importa si Dumbledore cree que has rectificado, para mí sigues siendo un Mortífago; un asqueroso y deprimente Mortífago.

- No me importa la opinión de un infeliz que se regodea con recuerdos tristes. Entérate Black, eres tan traidor como yo.

Su mano se dobla con fuerza sobre la del mago, causándole dolor; pero él jamás se lo demostraría. Jamás le demostraría que está ganando la batalla; resistirá hasta el final. Hasta, que esté derrotado, en el suelo; y lloriqueando por los momentos perdidos. Su marca queda al descubierto, y evoca en Sirius un gruñido de rabia. Sus dientes rechinan mientras los aprieta, ¿Cuanto podía valer algo así? ¿Cuanto habría ganado con ofrecérsele a su "amo"? ¿Cuantas cosas no habría hecho? ¿A cuantos inocentes no habría visto morir? Sus dedos la presionan con violencia, como si desease hacerla desaparecer; borrarla de la humanidad.

El forcejeo del segundo, sólo es detenido con su brazo golpeando contra la pared; su cadera evitando cualquier movimiento. Lo puede sentir, seguramente eso es lo más emocionante que Snape ha sentido en su vida. No lo dejará ir, aunque quiera intentarlo. Las varitas se han resbalado, hay sangre en ellas; sangre de las muñecas de Snape. El golpe en la pared, ha sido bastante fuerte. La sangre que se desliza humedece la muñeca y el brazo de Sirius, como si aquel veneno quemase y se fundiese con su piel. La fuerza de Snape se pierde, Sirius siempre fue más fuerte. Él siempre fue muy enclenque, muy encorvado y andrajoso. Las cortinas de cabello grasiento, caen sobre su rostro y sus oscuros ojos apenas se ven. Sirius también sangra, Severus está arañándole la muñeca que le oprime.

- ¿No estás sintiendo el dolor de Lily? ¿No sientes su miedo? ¿Tanto has bebido para olvidarle?

La botella sobre la mesa se revienta, los cristales vuelan por todo el lugar; el líquido derramándose y fundiéndose con las gotas de sangre que caen. Su túnica ya manchada, apenas se distingue entre tanta suciedad. No está dispuesto a ceder. Puede fracturar todos sus huesos si eso es lo que desea. Puede torturar su mente, puede traerle a Lily y ponérsela en frente. Lo que ha aprendido, no se perderá por unos pobres insultos.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuanto bebes que ya, no te ha matado?

Sus labios no hablan, sólo se ciernen sobre los suyos; con violencia. Está esperando humillarlo, está esperando darle lo que ha estado buscando. Está esperando a jugar, pero Snape no se retracta; no se detiene. Tampoco es que pueda, con sus caderas aplastándole contra la pared. Algo que no puede explicar, su sabor. Lágrimas enjuagadas en licor, veneno de serpiente que recorre sus venas; olor a cadáveres y a rancidez. Olor a sangre seca.

Su cuerpo se presiona fuertemente, le observa mientras lucha por doblegarlo; mientras aplasta sus labios contra los suyos. Él también le observa, no tiene miedo y cede a sus presiones. Ha enfrentado cosas peores.

Sus lenguas se tocan, un fuerte roce que exuda la aversión presente en ellos. Su pelvis choca nuevamente con Snape, su mano se presiona nuevamente sobre su brazo. Su boca mantiene aprisionada a la suya, aunque quiera respirar. De allí no se moverá.

Fugazmente sus lenguas vuelven a tocarse, húmedas. La suya fría, invadiendo su calor; intentando dominarle. Son besos fríos, no hay empatía; no es una necesidad. No sienten algo el uno por el otro, y eso jamás podría suceder en ese cosmos. Sus dedos continúan presionando la marca con fiereza, dejándole sus marcas en ella; arañándole con sus uñas negras e infectadas con la suciedad y la escoria de Azkaban. Aquel muchacho tonto, sexista y creído; quiere hundir sus dedos en su carne. Como él hundió el dolor en la suya.

Un gemido se escucha entre sus labios y se separa de él bruscamente. Su vista baja, y observa a la serpiente que se mueve sobre su brazo. ¡Traidor! ¡Maldito traidor que se atreve, a hacer eso en su hogar! Lo libera con violencia, la mano herida del segundo vuelve a chocar con la pared; pero eso no importa. Ya tiene suficiente dolor con el escozor de esa marca, con el sentimiento de algo que se ha perdido. Aunque para él, nunca será suficiente ese dolor; Snape necesita sufrir mucho más.

- Seguramente Lily, habría sido más dulce. Pero se fue, se fue con James. Vigilo a Harry Quejicus, y no querrás saber qué diantres te haré si le haces daño.

- Muy enternecedor Black- susurra el segundo, probando la mezcla de ambas sangres sobre su muñeca- Me figuro, que pasarás un largo rato aquí dentro.

- ¡Vete! ¿Qué tu amo no te ha llamado? ¡Vete a jugar con él, a ser su pelotita!

- ¿Celoso? Al menos, no estoy rodeado entre estas- vuelve a alzar la mirada y hace, un gesto de asco- Cuatro paredes.

Y sin más lo deja, no dice mayor cosa y se gira para caminar hacia la puerta. Su larga y negra túnica de viaje ondea tras él, se burla de Sirius también. Sí, es muy astuto; sabe donde y por qué le duele. Ha vivido tanto tiempo bajo sus sombras, que ahora no puede deshacerse de él. Y tampoco parece quererlo, es divertido siempre; doblegar a alguien. Es divertido, demostrar que tiene más fuerza, que tiene más razones para vivir; que es mucho más "feliz"

_"La orden no pudo unirlos peor. Si querían verlos trabajar en conjunto; estaban muy equivocados. Lo único que parecía interrelacionarlos; era ese título. Y quizás, un beso de muerte"_Bueno, espero que les gustase. Saludos y cariños.


End file.
